Oficer
Profesja zaawansowana Captains are the war leaders of the strife-wracked Old World. They command Soldiers, Militiamen, Mercenaries and even Roadwardens, on bloody battlefields and corpse-strewn streets in the endless military campaigns of the Empire and beyond. Most Captains are tough professional Soldiers who have survived dozens of fierce battles to get where they are. It’s no surprise then that they resent having to serve under inexperienced Nobles, an all too common occurrence. Captains tend to respect experience and ability over birth and social position. They know what counts on the battlefield. =tabthumb Umiejętności: Czytanie i pisanie, Dowodzenie, Jeździectwo, Nauka (strategia/taktyka), Opieka nad zwierzętami, Plotkowanie, Sekretny język (bitewny), Unik, Wiedza (dowolne trzy), Znajomość języka (kislevski lub tileański) Zdolności: Błyskawiczny blok, Broń specjalna (kawaleryjska lub dwuręczna), Broń specjalna (korbacze lub parująca), Rozbrajanie lub Szybkie wyciągnięcie Wyposażenie: korbacz lub łamacz mieczy, kopia lub broń dwuręczna, średni pancerz (zbroja kolcza), tarcza, rumak z siodłem i uprzężą, oddział żołnierzy Profesje wstępne: Arystokrata, Herszt banitów, Leśny duch, Łowca czarownic, Mistrz zakonny, Odkrywca, Rycerz, Sierżant Profesje wyjściowe: Herszt banitów, Kupiec, Odkrywca, Podżegacz, Urzędnik Affiliations Because of their elevated rank and military standing, captains tend to associate with other officers and with city officials and burghers. Captains tend to be paid well for their services, so persons of many different occupations try to make themselves useful to a captain in the hope of earning some of his coin. A well-connected mercenary leader will keep himself informed of the various commanders in the city; one never knows when one will need to look for a new employer, and with the frequent incursions of Chaos, orcs and less mentionable things, armies are almost always hiring. A captain looking to get promoted would do well to cultivate friendships with Artillerists, members of the various Knightly Orders, and even priests and leaders of the many wholesome cults within the Old World. A word in the right ear at the right time can get a captain noticed by his superiors and promoted to a better (and possibly safer) position. Likewise, an ill word in the right ear at the wrong time can have a captain assigned to the next expedition to the Chaos Wastes. Notable Figure Captains are sometimes assigned lands and granted a writ of nobility after a particularly successful campaign or for performing remarkable and noteworthy deeds. A classic example of this is Otto Trondheim, a former captain of the guard of the Elector of Stirland, who was raised to the rank of noble by the Elector after single-handedly defeating eight black orcs in personal combat, and leading his men in the rout of an invading army of the greenskins. Sadly, when the entire population of the town he governed was killed and raised as zombies by one of the Vampire Counts of nearby Sylvania, he was forced to abandon his castle and flee; he was never seen or heard from again. Adventure Seeds You’re in the Army Now: Captains frequently need trained soldiers on short notice to bolster the ranks for an expected clash. At times like these, it doesn’t pay to be too picky, and so the party is hired on as support troops for the army. They will most likely be used as scouts to find the enemy or, failing that, a promising campsite for the night. Scouts, if they are not careful and not very good at what they do, can find themselves surrounded by the enemy in a flash and taken prisoner, killed, or worse. Too Much of a Good Thing: The party must obtain a particular item from a military storehouse run by a captain who is rumoured to be a wee bit corrupt. If they present their case to him openly, the Captain proves to be more than willing to give them the item, if, in exchange, they will help him off-load some additional items that risk drawing too much attention to his little operation. Out of Retirement: Goblin raiders are ravaging nearby villages. The local militia struggles to keep the roads safe and refugee peasants stretch the town’s resources to its limits. A retired army captain lives a quiet, hermetic life on the outskirts of the area, and the town leaders are desperate to put his military know-how to use, helping train and organise the milita. Kategoria:Profesje